It Doesn't Have To Be This Way
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Supergirl has lost Lena's trust but then maybe Lena has a secret of her own that could force everything out into the open
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Hey guys, I know I've been away from the Supercorp fics for a while now and I don't know about you but I kinda lost my faith in them when Lena started dating James (maybe it's just me) anyway, I had another idea for these two hehe**

 **Hope you like this one :)**

 **As always, I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY**

 **1**

Lena Luthor let out a sigh as she tapped her pen against the paper she was scribbling on. Her mind was in one place or another when it should be solely focused on her work but she couldn't turn her attention to where it should be lately and she blamed Supergirl for it completely.

Ever since she'd discovered that Supergirl had gotten James to see if she had any more Kryptonite she knew that she could trust her.

It had meant to be the perfect partnership; a Super and a Luthor finally coming together to help the greater good. It should have been perfect but no, once again, Supergirl had shown Lena that she held her in the same regard as her brother Lex and it had broken Lena in more ways than she cared to admit.

The brunette looked up when Kara walked into her office at L Corp.

Since James seemed capable at handling things at CatCo, Lena had decided to take a small step back and see what she could do to help using L Corp's resources.

"Hey." Kara smiled at her friend and held up a bag of what looked like Chinese food.

"Thought I'd bring food to you." The blonde said as she set it down on Lena's desk.

Lena forced a smile.

"That's very thoughtful."

"Well you've got to eat. You've been so busy lately and I worried you might be skipping meals."

Lena smirked.

"I guess I haven't had a proper lunch in a while."

Kara smiled brightly.

"Exactly! Knew it! So put your laptop away and let's eat something that's only kinda healthy." She finished awkwardly.

Lena laughed lightly as Kara started dishing out two platefuls of Chinese food.

Lena helped and went to get two glasses, filing them up with soda.

While they ate, Kara studied her friend.

She seemed distracted and maybe even a little down.

"So you want to tell me what's going on?" Kara asked as she pushed a mushroom around her plate.

Lena looked up and forced an uneasy smile.

"I'm fine."

Kara raised an eyebrow at her and then pushed her glasses more firmly onto her face.

"I know when you're lying, Lena."

Lena shook her head but she was still smiling.

"You always seem to know...even when I'm trying my hardest to hide it."

Kara nodded as she stabbed at a piece of chicken.

"That's because I'm your friend."

Lena nodded in agreement.

"So, now do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Lena put her fork down, there was only a quarter of her food left, she hadn't realized how hungry she'd been.

"I just...I feel let down, that's all."

Kara sighed sadly.

"By Supergirl?"

Lena nodded.

"I just thought that we could work together you know? I thought she would be different to her cousin and we could bury all that history between Superman and Lex by helping each other but...I can't trust her. Not like I thought I could."

Kara blinked and frowned. She knew she had to tread carefully.

"Maybe-maybe Supergirl just got scared. I mean, it's Kryptonite and it can kill her-"

"But I would never use it on her!" Lena cut in, her anger flaring.

At Kara's slightly alarmed look, she softened.

"Sorry, Kara. I don't mean to get angry at you. I just wish that Supergirl would understand that I made Kryptonite to guard ourselves against other evils. She's not the one I made it for, why would I?"

Kara nodded.

"I know. Still...it must be scary, knowing that the one thing that can kill you is right here in the city."

Lena shrugged.

"Guns, cars, other people, they're all dangers and we face them everyday. I suppose Supergirl can't stand to feel weak...like the rest of us." Lena muttered as she took a drink.

Kara licked her lips.

"I don't think it's that-"

"Well I can't see any other reason for it." Lena said sharply.

Kara knew she wouldn't get Lena to understand this way.

"What if-just a suggestion- I could get Supergirl to talk to you about all this? Maybe you two could work something out."

Lena shook her head.

"No. She tried but I'm sorry Kara, she betrayed me. She lied to me. I mean, I would be absolutely livid if you did something like that to me. I could never forgive her. Ever."

Kara felt her heart freeze in her chest at Lena's words and the look in her sea green eyes.

She meant what she said.

Tears pricked behind Kara's eyes and she grabbed her bag.

"I uh-I have to go."

Lena frowned.

"Right now?"

"Uh yeah...I just remembered that James asked me to...do something for him and I should really...go do it."

Lena grinned a little.

"Well I'm your boss and I'm saying that you can stay here and finish lunch with me. He'll understand."

Kara shook her head as she grabbed her jacket, slinging it over her arm.

"No, I really have to go."

"Kara-"

"I'll call you tomorrow." Kara mumbled as she headed for the door.

Lena looked down at the empty plates and half empty cups.

"Guess I'll clean up then."

* * *

Kara tried to hide the fact that she'd been crying as her sister walked in but Alex was no fool and she saw her sister's red rimmed eyes as she looked up.

Alex's stern features softened.

"Kara? What's wrong?"

Kara shook her head and sniffed.

"Nothing, why?"

Alex stood back with folded arms and an expression that told Kara she didn't believe her.

"You think I can't tell when you've been crying?"

Kara hung her head and started crying again.

Alex came forward and hugged her sister.

"Kara, talk to me, what's wrong?"

Alex lent over her and grabbed a tissue from the box Kara had tried to hide under a blanket and handed it to her.

"L-Lena hates me." Kara sobbed.

"What? Kara, that can't be true."

"No it is. Well I mean she doesn't hate _me_ but she hates the other me, the Supergirl me."

"Because of you getting James to see if Lena had any more Kryptonite." Alex finished, filling in the blanks.

Kara nodded and dabbed at her nose with the tissue.

"She said she can never forgive me-Supergirl." Kara amended quickly and then sighed.

Alex rubbed Kara's back soothingly.

"I'm sure that's not true. She's probably just hurt but she'll come around."

Kara sobbed and shook her head.

"No, she said she would never be able to forgive me if I did something like that to her and it got me thinking; what I'm doing is worse than what I did as Supergirl."

Alex frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm lying to her, Alex! I've been lying to her for ages and she's supposed to be my best friend! Yet I have this massive secret that I obviously don't trust her enough with! What does that say about me?!" Kara exclaimed, looking at her sister with watery blue eyes.

"It says that there must be a reason for you to keep this from Lena. You would have told her otherwise. Something's telling you not to."

Kara frowned as she thought about it and Alex licked her lips as she summoned up the courage to tell Kara what everyone else thought about Lena.

"It could be to do with the fact that she's a Luthor."

Kara looked up quickly.

"No. I can't think like that. She is not like Lex. She's done everything Lex would never do. I mean, she wanted to help Supergirl not have her as an enemy and if that happens... I've only got myself to blame."

Kara started crying again and Alex handed her another tissue.

"You'll work it out. Maybe Supergirl needs to talk to Lena. Make her understand."

Kara shook her head.

"No, I suggested that. She wasn't interested."

Alex frowned a little and then brightened as an idea came to her.

"Maybe you shouldn't let her take no for an answer."

Kara looked at her sister and smiled.

"Guess it's worth a shot."

* * *

 **Author's Note- Feel free to review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Thank you so much for all your great reviews! I'm so glad that you're all liking this.**

 **Here's chapter two, enjoy!**

* * *

 **TWO**

Supergirl landed just outside Lena Luthor's office at L Corp in the hope that she'd still be there.

She worked late most times now, choosing night work over spending an evening in with James which Kara could never get her head around but maybe Lena just liked her space. She was an fiercely independent business woman after all.

Luckily, Lena was still there and she seemed to sense Supergirl's presence as she glanced over her shoulder and sighed loudly.

She knew Supergirl could hear her.

"I have nothing to say to you." Lena said, her head down, concentrating on the papers in front of her.

"Please? I just want to talk."

Lena rolled her eyes and drummed her nails on the desk, warring with herself as to whether or not she should let Supergirl in.

"I just want you to understand a few things." Supergirl said.

Lena stood and turned, looking at the blonde through the glass door that lead onto her balcony.

"So you haven't come here to apologize then?"

"I just think we should talk. Lena, I hate being at odds with you."

Lena looked down and clasped her hands together, standing straight, her gaze sure and steady.

"I'm not going to cause problems for you Supergirl, I'm not my mother but I won't be on the sidelines cheering you on and waving a banner either."

"And I want to try and fix that-not the cheering and banner thing- but just...us as friends."

Lena sighed and looked into blue eyes that were clearly pleading with her.

"Please, Lena."

The Luthor went over to the door and opened it, even though it was already unlocked but Supergirl just wanted to show Lena that she respected her enough not to just walk in and demand a conversation.

Lena perched herself on the edge of her desk and folded her arms.

"Well, say what you came here to say." She said sharply.

"You know that Kryptonite is the only thing that can kill me. I was scared, I still am but getting James to find out if you had any more...that was wrong and I shouldn't have tried to use your relationship to extract information. I'm sorry."

Lena nodded as she listened and remained quiet as Supergirl continued;

"I became concerned when you said that you figured out how to make it because if you know...someone else might use that."

Lena frowned.

"You think I would ever be that careless to let someone get their hands on my notes?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I just feel that things would be safer if the Kryptonite was destroyed."

"You mean _you_ would feel safer." Lena snapped.

"Lena-"

"I know you're afraid. I understand that but I'm afraid of people, of what they do to each other but you don't see me wanting to wipe every person off the planet just so I can feel safe."

Supergirl knew she wasn't getting through to her and she knew that soon she would feel herself giving up.

"That's because you're not Lex."

"No...I'm not. So why can't you just trust me with this?" Lena asked, her tone softening.

"Because you made it without telling me!"

A cold grin split Lena's lips and she smirked.

"And there it is."

"What?"

"The real reason you don't like this."

Supergirl frowned in confusion.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Well you're strong, powerful, nothing but Kryptonite can kill you and while you say that this is the reason, because you're scared of it may be true, the real reason is that you had no control over this. I made it without your approval and that scares you. Not to have control, because to be this Goddess among humans, it must feel pretty crappy to lose that control to a mere human."

Supergirl shook her head.

"No...no that's not it at all. I know you're smart, Lena. You always have been. Did I think you would figure out how to make Kryptonite? No. I didn't think you would want to and now that you have, that it even crossed your mind to make it, it makes my feelings about you..." Supergirl trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"Go on." Lena pushed, her voice hard and firm.

Supergirl looked at her and then sighed, her shoulders sagging in defeat. She knew that whatever she said next would probably put an already fragile friendship past it's breaking point.

" It makes my feelings about you...uncertain."

Lena blinked and her jaw tightened from where she was clenching her teeth.

"Uncertain..."

"I don't want to feel like that about you-"

"But you do. You don't trust me anymore, is that it?"

Supergirl sighed and brushed a hand back through her hair.

"I don't know...maybe if you hadn't have kept it a secret from me-"

"Oh really? And how would that have played out do you think? 'Oh hi, Supergirl, it's me, Lena. I'm trying to figure out how to make Kryptonite, is that ok with you?' I mean, what would you have said?"

"I'd have said no."

"Exactly. But I needed to know to make it."

"Why? What good would having it do?"

"Because if there was something like you-an evil version of you- we could use it to stop them."

"That's what I'm here for! I stop the bad guys without using Kryptonite!"

"But you wouldn't have to put yourself in danger if we had the Kryptonite to use against them!"

Supergirl faltered on what she was going to say next and instead, she stared at Lena as if seeing her for the first time.

"Is that what this about? Keeping me safe?"

Lena looked down, seemingly embarrassed.

"That was part of it." She muttered.

"Why? Why do you care so much?"

"Why is it so important to you that we're friends?" Lena shot back.

"Well because-because Kara cares about you and I don't want us to end up like Superman and Lex."

"I didn't want that either." Lena agreed.

Supergirl took a step towards Lena.

"Then can't we just...I don't know, move past this?"

Lena stared at her, her expression serious.

"If you agree to trust me with the Kryptonite that I made then I can't see why not."

"It's not you that I don't trust, Lena! It's other people!" Supergirl exclaimed.

"They won't be able to get their hands on it. You know how careful I am with things like this."

"There's always room for slip ups." Supergirl countered.

Lena sighed and a long silence stretched out between them.

"There is no way to move past this, is there?" Lena mumbled.

Supergirl shrugged.

"You kept this a secret from me."

Lena raised a eyebrow and made a noise in the back of her throat.

"Yeah, because you never do that." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"If this is about my identity-"

"Well why not? Why is it so bad for me to keep something from you but I don't even know who you are!"

"This is different! What you kept from me could kill me!"

Another silence came between them and in the end Supergirl shook her head and walked past Lena to the door that lead back out onto her balcony.

"I came here to try and work things out between us... but I can see it's getting us nowhere."

Lena nodded in agreement but said nothing.

Supergirl stopped, her hand on the door handle and turned back to face Lena even though the Luthor woman had her back to her.

"I don't want to be your enemy, Lena."

Lena stood and turned in her direction as she started tidying the papers on her desk.

"You're not but you're not my friend either."

Tears pricked behind Supergirl's eyes.

"I really do hope that we can sort everything out one day, Lena, and I do mean everything. All the secrets...everything."

Lena nodded but she didn't look up.

"Me too."

Supergirl nodded.

"Goodnight, Lena."

As Supergirl moved out onto the balcony, Lena looked up.

"Goodnight, Kara."

The cold, unfeeling expression on Lena's face was plain to see as Supergirl turned around, her own expression one of complete shock.

"How long have you known?"

"Long enough."

Supergirl bit her lip, feeling completely cornered.

Lena moved towards the glass that currently separated both Super and Luthor and folded her arms, her expression stoic, unreadable.

"I think we have a lot more to talk about, don't you?"

* * *

 **Author's Note- Again, feel free to review. I'd love to know what you guys think about this chapter especially! hehe ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

It was clear that Lena held all the power here. She knew Kara was Supergirl. She had known for a long time now and after everything they'd been through, now Lena decided that the time had come to tell Kara what she knew.

Kara sat on the couch in Len's office as the Luthor stood in front of her, arms folded. A pose of power and also a defensive posture.

In truth, she had thought that she would feel a sense of triumph after admitting that she knew who Supergirl really was but now all she felt was disappointment because maybe some small part of her wanted to learn that she was wrong. That Kara wasn't Supergirl and that Kara hadn't been lying to her all this time.

But she had been right and now she knew that she was going to lose her best friend.

"Look, Lena-"

"I suppose you're going to tell me that you had a good reason for lying to me?" Lena cut in sharply.

Kara licked her lips and stood up.

Lena held a hand out to stop her and Kara sat back down.

"No, I don't want to talk to Supergirl, I want to talk to Kara. You have a different air about you when you're her but with Kara...she's-she's human." Lena said, her voice breaking.

"Lena, I never meant to hurt you." Kara said, ignoring the fact that Lena had been wrong, Kara wasn't human.

Lena blinked back tears.

"I would have told you eventually."

Lena shook her head.

"No you wouldn't."

Kara frowned.

"And you know that how?"

Lena looked into Kara's eyes and it was in that moment that Kara understood that even though National City had welcomed her, she still felt like an outsider and because of her brother Lex, she always would feel like an outsider. If anything wrong happened within L Corp again, even though the first time wasn't her fault, they would all look directly at her. All because she was a Luthor.

Lena looked at her as though the answer was obvious.

"Because I'm a Luthor."

"No, I told you that you are nothing like your brother."

"But my whole family-all of them-they never wanted to help the greater good so why would you think I'd be any different?"

This time, Kara stood and on impulse grabbed Lena's hands as she made the Luthor woman look at her.

"Because I see something different in you. At first I didn't trust you. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I did but then you showed me in so many ways that you were one of the good ones-that you _are_ one of the good ones."

"Yet you don't trust me enough to make Kryptonite or to tell me who you really are." Lena said, her voice quivering.

Kara let go of Lena's hands and sat back down heavily on the couch.

"I don't know why I didn't tell you. So many times I thought about it and each time...I don't know. I mean, you said yourself that you had secrets too. So you must be able to understand how hard it is to reveal something so personal about yourself, even to someone you trust."

Lena gave her a small smile and she nodded in agreement.

"I do understand that, yes."

Kara seemed to sigh with relief but she knew it wasn't over, far from it.

"Is there anyway that I can make this up to you?"

Lena shook her head and Kara panicked.

"Whatever you want to me to do, name it, I'll-"

Lena held up her hand and Kara stopped talking.

"You're right. It's hard having a secret and maybe being as we're getting everything out in the open, I should be honest with you."

Kara stared at Lena.

Apart from making Kryptonite, Kara didn't think there was anything else that Lena had to hide. Maybe she was wrong.

"Whatever you have to tell me, just say it."

"I can't. I know what I said about keeping secrets but I get it now. There are some things that have to be kept secret but whatever mine is, I promise it won't harm anyone else. This is solely to do with me."

Kara nodded.

"I can respect that but if you ever want to tell me, you can and it stays with me."

Lena nodded and folded her arms.

They both stood there awkwardly for a while and Kara didn't know if she should leave or ask if they still had a friendship.

Lena cleared her throat.

"I should be getting home."

"Uh yeah, me too." Kara said quietly.

She turned to go and then stopped, looking back at Lena.

"Lena?"

The Luthor woman looked up at her.

"Are we good?"

Lena gave her a small smile.

"We will be."

Lena watched Kara or Supergirl go; she guessed she should call her Supergirl while she wore her costume, and a sense of sadness filled her.

Lena did have a secret of her own and the truth was that she'd come so close to revealing it, to telling Kara everything but then she'd discovered that Kara was Supergirl. She wasn't an idiot, she'd put the pieces together and after some extensive talks with people, it had been confirmed to be true and it was then that Lena knew her own secret could never be revealed.

But at the same time, she knew she couldn't live a lie either so as Lena headed out of the L Corp building, she knew she had big decision to make...

* * *

 **Author's Note- Sorry for any mistakes, didn't want to leave you guys hanging so this was uploaded quickly and sorry it's short but the next chapter will be longer and maybe we'll learn Lena's secret ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

Lena closed her eyes as she lent her head back against the wall and waited for the phone she was calling to go voicemail, all the while hoping that it would and she could put off what she knew she had to do for a little bit longer.

"Lena?"

Lena sucked in a breath and forced herself to speak.

"James, hi. I was wondering if I could come over?"

"Tonight?"

"If that's ok."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just...I have to talk to you about something." Lena said a little awkwardly.

There was a slight pause before James spoke again.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you...?"

"I'm about ten minutes away."

"Ok, see you soon then."

Lena hung up and let out the breath she'd been holding.

Clasping her phone to her chest, she pushed off from the wall and checked herself in the mirror.

Dark mascara tracks traveled down her cheeks and her eyes looked a little watery, making the sea green of her iris' look all the more vibrant. She used her hand to brush her hair back and grabbed a make up wipe to banish the signs that she'd been upset.

If she had of been crying over James, she could understand it but he wasn't the one who made her cry, not these days anyway.

After a quick touch up of make up (not that she needed it) Lena made her way round to where James lived and hesitated as her finger hovered over the buzzer.

She could turn around, call him and say that what she had to say could wait and then she could prepare some kind of speech, maybe find a better way of doing this but then she shook her head and forced herself to press the buzzer.

He answered straight away.

"Hello?"

"It's Lena."

"Ok, great. come on up."

The sound of another buzzer let Lena in from downstairs and even thought James' apartment was a few floors up, she purposely took the stairs even though she knew she was only delaying the inevitable.

As she made her way up the stairs (which she now realized had not been a good idea, she was already so tired) she realized how long she must be taking and James was probably wondering where the hell she'd gotten to.

Lena hurried her pace a little and finally reached his door, she raised her hand and knocked.

A few moments later, James opened the door and smiled at her.

"Lena, wondered where you'd got to." He said good naturedly.

Lena smiled at him and as he went to kiss her, she turned her head so that he kissed her on the cheek instead.

"Uh...how are you?" James asked as he shut the door behind her.

"Good thank you...and you?"

He nodded and then lifted a shoulder.

"Yeah...I'm ok."

They both stood in silence for a little while until James gestured to his couch.

"Do you want to sit down?"

Lena looked back at the couch as if noticing it was there for the first time and then nodded with a small smile as she sat down on it and James sat on the arm of the chair opposite.

"So you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"I did..."

James waited for her to continue.

Lena licked her lips nervously and found that she couldn't bring her eyes to meet his until he sat forward and softened his voice.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me. We have no secrets, Lena."

"You might not have." Lena muttered, rolling her eyes.

James frowned.

"But you do." He realized.

She nodded.

"Anyway that's not why I'm here." She said, finally bringing her gaze up to meet his.

James frowned slightly but sat back and listened.

"Ok, so you and me...we're good together-"

James smiled.

"We really are."

"But I don't-I don't think we're that...compatible."

"Why?"

"Well who would have thought that we would ever get together! I didn't!" Lena said, the shock in her voice crystal clear.

James folded his arms.

"Because you're a Luthor?"

"No because...well maybe, yeah. Luthor's aren't known for managing stable relationships." Lena added.

James smiled at her again.

"But you are- _we_ are. I admit at first it was a little awkward but...I really like you, Lena."

"And I really like you too but-"

"But what?"

Lena fought for the words, for the right thing to say and found that it was next to impossible.

James moved from the chair and came to crouch down in front of Lena, taking her hands in his.

"I get that you're scared. I was too at first but...but this just feels right and Lena, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend all my time with than yo-"

"I want to break up."

James faltered and even Lena looked shocked at her own words.

"What?"

"I think...that we...shouldn't see each other...anymore." She said slowly, her words stilted and unsure even though she knew this was the right thing to do.

James frowned and his grip on Lena's hands became loose.

"But we were going great."

"I know." Lena said sadly, nodding her head in agreement.

"Then...why? Why now?"

Lena sniffed and held her head up, blinking back tears.

"Because it's not fair to lead you on."

"Lead me on? Lena we both like each other. I really like you and you really like me."

"I know but...not in the way that I should." Lena sobbed.

James let go of her hands and sat back on the floor.

"Is there someone else?"

Lena frowned and shook her head, wiping her tears away.

"No. No, nothing like that."

There was a long pause before James looked at her and sighed.

"Is it Kara?"

Lena looked at him, eyes slightly wider than before, panic settling in her chest.

"Is what Kara?"

"Is it because she's your friend and we used to date?"

"Oh...no, no it's nothing to do with that."

"Then what?" James pushed and Lena got up quickly, losing her patience with controlling her fragile moods lately. One minute, she could be crying her eyes out and the next, she could want to throw a glass at a wall. There was just too much going on and too many emotions to handle.

"Does there have to be a reason?! I don't like you the way I should, okay?! I wish I did! It would make things so much simpler but the fact is that I don't and I'm sorry!"

"But you did like me like that...once."

Lena gave a half shrug.

"I thought I did."

James' frown deepened.

"So this whole time you've just been...acting?"

"No, not acting. I just...I don't know." Lena finished with a sigh and headed for the door.

James stood up.

"That's it? You're just going to leave?"

Lena turned back to face him.

"What else can I do, James? It's over."

He let her leave, not knowing what had changed or why.

Only Lena knew that and it looked like she intended to keep it that way.

* * *

Back at home Lena sat with a glass of whiskey in her hand.

She got to her feet and started pacing up and down the length of her apartment.

So her and James were over. Her and Kara needed to salvage their friendship, that was if there was anything to salvage in the first place and Lena had to deal with her own secret.

Lena jumped slightly when her buzzer cut through the silence.

"Jesus." She whispered to herself and took a big swig of the whiskey.

Going over to the intercom, she lent on the buzzer, her head swimming with the first effects of being drunk.

"Yep?"

"Lena, it's Alex. Let me up."

Lena frowned.

"Alex?"

"Yes, Kara's sister. I need to talk to you."

"I know who you are...I just don't know what you're doing here." Lena said, slightly slurring her words as she drank more alcohol.

"I told you, I need to talk."

Lena sighed and put her head in her hand, the other hand was still holding the glass.

"I don't feel much like talking right now, Alex, could you come back tomorrow?"

"You're going to want to hear this."

Lena groaned and then pressed the buzzer, letting Alex in.

Within a few minutes, Alex was knocking on her door.

Lena gave a slightly surprised look as she walked towards the door.

"Well she didn't take the stairs." Lena muttered, remembering how long it had taken her to reach James' apartment because she'd refused to use the elevator.

Pulling open the door, she gave Alex a lazy smile and Alex raised an eyebrow at her.

"You've been drinking?"

Lena nodded.

"I have."

"You're upset." Alex noted.

"No! No of course I'm not! My best friend is a liar and I've just ended my relationship with James so...life is great! Oh and I'm a liar too! So it all worked out!"

Alex walked into Lena's apartment and took the glass from the Luthor's hand as she shut the door and guided Lena to the couch.

"Okay, I think you've had enough."

Lena grumbled as Alex left the half empty glass on the table, out of Lena's reach.

Alex stood in front of her, arms folded.

"Let's go through one thing at a time and then I'll tell you why I'm here." She said reasonably.

Lena nodded, her head still fuzzy.

"Ok..." She agreed.

"First off; why did you break up with James?"

Lena shrugged and looked down at the carpet.

"Don't know-"

"Yes you do. Why did you do it, Lena?"

"Because I don't feel the way he does about me." She admitted, her words slurring slightly.

Alex frowned.

"But you two seemed great together and he's such a great guy."

Lena nodded in agreement.

"He is, he really is, which is why he deserves to be with someone better than me. Where'd you put my drink?" Lena asked with a frown as she searched for it.

She looked at the table and went to get up when Alex pushed her gently back down.

"No more alcohol for you tonight."

Lena sighed and rested her head back.

"Lena, James really likes you and I thought you really liked him."

"Yeah, so did I."

"So what happened?"

Lena forward and looked up at Alex through hazy eyes.

"Give me my drink and I'll tell you."

"No. If you have any more, you'll be too drunk to tell me anything."

"I don't know, sobriety conceals what drunkenness admits- no, not admits- it's um...reveals, I think that's how it goes."

Alex was losing her patience.

"You really think it's going to help? Fine. I'll drink with you."

Alex went into the kitchen and grabbed another glass, filling it with the same stuff Lena had and then she handed Lena's drink back to her.

Alex sat next to her on the couch as Lena took a big swallow, nearly finishing it.

"So...why are you here anyway?" Lena asked.

Alex sipped at her drink.

"Because right now I have your best friend at my place crying her eyes out because she's scared you two won't be able to repair your friendship."

Lena looked at Alex and her eyes cleared a little.

Alex sighed and then her voice softened.

"You know who she is then."

Lena nodded.

"Yeah...I know."

"You're upset because she lied to you." Alex said, it wasn't a question.

Lena nodded.

"I am but then...I've been lying to her too."

Alex frowned and turned to look at the Luthor.

"You have?"

"Hm hm."

"About what?"

"Everything." Lena admitted, finishing her drink off.

"Can you tell me?" Alex pushed gently.

Lena smirked but there was no humor behind it.

"No. I'm not even sure I can admit it to myself."

Alex let it go. If Lena didn't want to talk about it, she shouldn't force her.

"Ok so let's go back to Kara; what are you going to do about it?"

Lena shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Do you still want to be friends with her?"

"Of course I do! I mean it's Kara, she's...she's like no one I've ever met. She's kind and loyal and so smart. Not to mention funny and caring..." Lena trailed off when she felt Alex's eyes on her.

"What?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

Lena nodded but she looked slightly worried.

Alex smiled a little at the Luthor.

"Are you in love with my sister?"

Lena's lips parted and she stood, wobbling slightly as a head rush caught her unawares.

Alex stood to help steady her and Lena tried to move away.

"I-I think you should leave." Lena muttered.

Alex frowned.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't have to. I'm very drunk and I need to sleep."

"You're avoiding the question."

"No, I just...I don't feel so great right now and I need you to go. Now." Lena barked.

Alex sighed but she wasn't disappointed that she was right, she was more sad that Lena was struggling with her new found feelings for Kara.

"So I'm right."

Lena ushered Alex to the door and went to close it on her as she pushed her out into the corridor.

Alex put her hand on the door to stop her.

"Is that what you're lying about? Your feelings for Kara?"

"Goodnight, Alex." Lena said pushing on the door but Alex stood firm.

"Is it true?"

Lena locked eyes with Alex and the Luthor's expression was cold and detached.

"I'm a liar, Alex. You can't trust anything I say."

Alex frowned and Lena pushed on the door again, this time, Alex relented and the door closed.

Lena lent against the door and put her head in her hands.

She let out a breath and then brought her head up, her tear stained eyes finding the bottle of whiskey.

She needed something to block this out but as she reached for the bottle, she thought of Kara.

Kara would be disappointed in her, she would want Lena to look after herself and just go to bed and get some rest.

Lena put the bottle back in the cabinet and smiled brokenly.

She would never disappoint the woman she loved even if Kara had done it to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **A/N-Hey guys, time to end this one I think. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. It's James/Lena relationship, it's killing my Supercorp faith. Sorry.**

 **Hope you enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Lena groaned as the sun came in through the split in her curtains. She rolled over and knocked the empty glass on the floor. Luckily it didn't smash.

Her head was banging and her mouth felt like a desert.

She frowned as she thought she could hear her phone ringing.

Where was that thing? She wondered as she searched for it through blurry eyes.

Ah, there it is.

Crawling from the bed, she went on all fours over to her dresser, reached up and grabbed for it.

She answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Miss Luthor? Hi, I'm sorry to disturb you, it's just you didn't come in for work this morning which is unlike you and I just wanted to check that you were ok."

Lena frowned.

"What time is it?"

"four thirty, Miss Luthor."

Lena's eyes widened.

"Four thirty? How long have I-" She cut herself off as she realised that she was talking to her assistant and they really didn't need to know about her drunken state. She still didn't feel entirely sober but at least she could form words.

"Thank you for calling. Obviously I won't be in today but I'll come by the office tomorrow."

"Ok, Miss Luthor. As long as you're ok."

Lena sighed.

"I'm fine."

But she wasn't. Far from it.

Lena ended the call and put her phone away.

Going into the living room, she switched on the tv and the first thing on was the news. They were talking about a suspected terrorist attack on a boat on the river of National City. Lena frowned as she watched the images flicker across the screen, a man had climbed onto the boat, holding a gun, aiming it at the driver of the boat but of course, Supergirl swooped in and saved the day.

Lena watched as Supergirl/Kara brought the terrorist to justice and then checked that the driver of the boat was alright. The Luthor saw how Kara cared for the people. She could see the concern in the Super's eyes and the warm smile that played across her lips as she spoke to a few people, assuring them that the man would get what he deserves and that everything was going to be alright.

Lena sighed sadly.

What she wouldn't give to have Kara say that to her. To tell her that everything in her life wouldn't be so complicated and they could work things out.

Lena's eyes sought the half empty bottle of whiskey and she grabbed a glass.

She didn't care about disappointing Kara, not anymore. Their feelings would never match up so what was the point in trying to live her life in order to please someone else?

She held up the bottle, staring at the amber liquid that called out to her, told her that she could forget her problems just for a little while.

She shrugged her shoulders as she unscrewed the cap and poured.

It must be five o clock somewhere...

Kara's brows knitted together as she listened to Lena's voicemail message for the fifth time.

"Lena, it's Kara. I know you don't want to talk but I've been calling for hours now and I'm really worried about you. Please, just let me know you're ok."

Kara hung up and sat down heavily on her couch with a loud sigh.

Almost instantly, Kara's phone rang and she breathed as sigh of relief when she saw Lena's name pop up on the screen.

"Lena! Thank Rao! Are you ok?"

"Why don't you just fly on over and check?" Lena slurred.

Kara frowned.

"Are you-are you drunk?"

"Maybe."

*Hiccup*

"Lena, why are you drinking?"

"Why am I drinking? Oh good question!"

Kara waited but Lena didn't continue.

"I thought that meant you had an answer."

"I do but you don't need to know it." Lena giggled.

"Ok, Lena, I'm coming over."

"No. I wouldn't do that if I were you. Kara?"

Kara was at Lena's door within seconds and kicking it in just as fast to find Lena slouched on the floor, her back against the couch, glass of whiskey in a limp hand.

Sea green eyes looked up at Kara and then at her door which was hanging on one hinge.

"You broke my door."

Kara nodded.

"Yeah well... you-you worried me so..."

Lena smirked.

"You're worried about me...okaaay." Lena slurred as she brought the glass to her lips and drank some more.

"Say could you pass me that bottle over there? I would get up and get it myself but I can't feel my legs." She stage whispered to Kara.

Kara rolled her eyes and went to walk towards Lena to help her up onto the couch.

"Don't come near me." Lena barked, hand up and head down, like a scared child.

"Lena, it's me...I want to help you."

"I don't want your help." Lena muttered, voice cracking.

Kara ignored her and using her super strength, lifted Lena up and onto the couch but she lost her balance and fell into Lena's lap.

Lena froze as Kara looked up at her, feeling a little embarrassed; kneeling on the floor, her hands on either side of the Luthor's legs.

Kara gave her a small smile and blushed.

Lena reached out and touched her palm to Kara's cheek.

"You're so pretty." She slurred.

Kara chuckled.

"Okay, you are definitely drunk."

Lena wrapped her hand around the back of Kara's neck.

"I may be drunk but you are pretty. Don't ever let anyone tell you any differently." She said, her face a mask of pure seriousness.

Kara gave her a sheepish smile.

"Lena..."

"God, I want to kiss you." She breathed.

Lena-"

Without warning, Lena moved forward and pulled Kara towards her at the same time. Kara couldn't stop her as she felt their lips touch and Lena moved her mouth over Kara's so lovingly that Kara found herself responding. It was like Lena had unlocked something deep down inside of Kara and she felt free.

It was only when Lena moaned that Kara pulled back.

Green eyes locked with blue and the two women stared at each other for a long moment.

Lena then frowned, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry...that was-I shouldn't have done that. I'm-I'm sorry." Lena stood and went to leave the room when she felt Kara grab her hand.

Lena turned to look back at the Super as they stood face to face.

Kara had a warm smile on her face that reminded Lena of cosy fireplaces and hot coffee.

"Don't be." Kara whispered as she leaned into Lena and kissed her again.

Lena smiled against Kara's lips.

They pulled apart but only to rest their heads against one another's.

"So that secret of mine." Lena said softly.

"Yeah?"

Lena licked her lips and then straightened, looping her arms around Kara's neck.

"I'm in love you."

Kara smiled, wrapping her own arms around Lena's waist.

"Does this mean I'm your girlfriend now?" She whispered.

Lena shrugged and pretended to look like she could care less.

"Well I mean only if you want to."

Kara chuckled.

"I would like that."

Lena smiled brightly at her.

"Ok then."

Kara laughed.

"A Luthor and a Super."

Lena nodded.

"It could work."

"We'll make it work."

THE END

A/N- leapyearbaby, no I don't have tumblr or AO3. Sorry this was the only way I could reply


End file.
